Tomodachi's Boarding School
by Hiei's One And Only Wife
Summary: Crossover: YYH, Yugioh, Kingdom of Hearts, Gravitation I Don't Own Them, and OOCWarning: yaoi, lemons soon, cross dressing
1. Chapter 1

Tomodachi's Boarding School

Cross-over: YYH, Yugioh, Kingdom of Hearts, Gravitation (I Don't Own Them), and OOC

Warning: yaoi, lemons (soon), cross dressing

Carita: Hi everyone. Yes another story started by me, Carita. YAY! Now to welcome our main cast.

Yugi: Hi, I'm Yugi from Yugioh

Yami: Hey Yami Yuugi from Yugioh

Hiei: Hn, Hiei from YYH

Kurama: Hi, Kurama also from YYH

Sora: Sora from Kingdom of Hearts

Cloud: Cloud also from Kingdom of Hearts. You may also know me from Final Fantasy 7 or so

Shuichi: I'm Shuichi from Gravitation

Yuki: rolls eyes Yuki from the same show as Shuichi, Gravitation

Naruto: Hey I'm Naruto from the show Naruto.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke. Same show s the dobe.

Naruto: WHO DO YOU THINK CALLING--

Carita: Now the disclaimer

Cast all together: SHE DON'T OWN US !

Carita: Now on with the story! YAY!

The Tomodachi's Boarding School is an all boy school with headmaster Tomodachi Toda(1). The school only accepted boys from the ages of 14 to 18 years of age. The boys all dressed uniforms of the same color. Boys who were bishounen were to dress in female uniforms while others dressed in male uniforms. Today is the first day of school, and its another year for Yami, Yuki, Cloud, Hiei, and Sasuke, as known as the Y.Y.C.H.S. Their things were already in their dorm rooms so now they stand outside the building.

"Man, another year at this damn boarding school," Yami said stretching.

"Yeah. Oh did ya'll hear about the new students who are suppose to be transferred here?" Cloud asked leaning against the wall behind him.

"I heard they're suppose to be some hot students that were chosen to wear so type secret uniform," Sasuke said from his spot on the stairs.

"Well it looks like we'll be the first to see them," Hiei said nodding toward a bus that was pulling up. The bus read 'Bishounens Have Arrived'. The bus came to a stop and four guards came out the building and to the bus. The door to the bus opened and an attractive woman stepped and greeted the guards before moving to the side.

"Ok ladies come on. Don't be shy," She yelled with a smile. In a staight line, five girls emerged from the bus dressed in matching uniforms with matching backpacks.

"What hey wait a minute," Cloud said standing up. He squinted his eyes at get a better look. The five girls noticed the five boys sitting on the stairs looking at them and blushed.

"Ah Rama-chan aren't they cute?" The blondie with what looks like whiskers asked. The red head nodded staring at Hiei.

"I like the one with the black spikes and white starburst better," the red head replied. When their eyes met, the red head blushed more and looked down. The brunette giggled.

"I like the one with the blonde spiked up hair," the brunette commented blushing more also, noticing the intense stare Cloud held on him.

"Which one do you like Ruto-chan?" The blondie smiled blushing more also.

"The one with the black hair and midnight blue highlights," the blondie answered.

"I like the other blond haired boy," the pink haired one said with a smile and a blush. The multi-colored haired one didn't say a word but stared at the boy who seems to be look alike. The difference was the the boy was taller, attractively sexy, and more mature looking with intensive eyes. The other four noticed and smiled gently.

"Yu-chan, did you take a liking to you're look alike?" The pink haired one asked gently. The multi-colored haired one did nothing, but nod and blush more.

"Man they are hot!" Yami commented.

"You do know they're guys right?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, but do we care?" Yami replied looking at the other four who shook their heads.

"I know one thing, the red head is mine," Hiei said still staring at the red head who was blushing and looking down as he fixed his skirt. The "bishounen" group all have a uniform code of wearing short skirts and blouses.

"Ok ladies lets go. Follow me," the attractive woman said. She begin to walk towards the entrance with the "bishounens" following in a straight line behind her.

"Excuse me gentle men," the woman asked the Y.Y.C.H.S once she was standing in front of them. The five moved aside to let them through. As they walked pass, a hand came out and took a hold on the brunette's who was last in line.

"Huh?" was all he could say before Cloud smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask your name?" Cloud asked. The brunette blushed and looked down.

"It's Sora," he whispered. He blushed more when lips gently brushed across his cheek.

"I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you, Sora," Cloud whispered in his ear, releasing his hand. Sora nodded and said goodbye to Cloud before running in to catch up with the others. The rest of the Y.Y.C.H.S stared after the ''bishounen" group.

"Nice meeting you," Cloud said before sitting back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomodachi's Boarding School

Cross-over: YYH, Yugioh, Kingdom of Hearts, Gravitation (I Don't Own Them), and OOC

Warning: yaoi, lemons (soon), cross dressing

Carita: Hi everyone. Welcome to Chapter 2! YAY!

Cast Characters: WE"RE BACK AND SHE DON'T OWN US! HAHA!

Carita: HEY SHUT UP BAKA! I WILL SOMEDAY!

Last time:

_"Ok ladies lets go. Follow me," the attractive woman said. She begin to walk towards the entrance with the "bishounens" following in a straight line behind her. _

_"Excuse me gentle men," the woman asked the Y.Y.C.H.S once she was standing in front of them. The five moved aside to let them through. As they walked pass, a hand came out and took a hold on the brunette's who was last in line._

_"Huh?" was all he could say before Cloud smiled at him._

_"I'm sorry, but may I ask your name?" Cloud asked. The brunette blushed and looked down._

_"It's Sora," he whispered. He blushed more when lips gently brushed across his cheek._

_"I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you, Sora," Cloud whispered in his ear, releasing his hand. Sora nodded and said goodbye to Cloud before running in to catch up with the others. The rest of the Y.Y.C.H.S stared after the ''bishounen" group._

_"Nice meeting you," Cloud said before sitting back down._

Now:

SORA P.O.V:

I finally caught up with my friends. Good thing they didn't go to far. From the look on their faces, I know they noticed I went missing and is curious to know what happened. I blushed and smiled at the memory of that sexy guy Cloud. I can't believe he noticed me and on top of that he asked for my name AND kissed my cheek. I looked up and noticed I was being tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" I asked feeling lost.

"What's wrong? Did something happened?" I smiled at my concerned pink haired friend.

"Nothing's wrong Shu-chan, but something did happen. Something good," I whispered back, keeping my voice like he was. He then smiled excitedly.

"Really? What?" I then told him what happened and we ended up hug, jumping up and down silently screaming like crazy fangirls.

"Are you two ok?" We turned to see our sponser, Takora-san, and our three friends staring at us amused.

"Yes we're fine. Gomen nasai," We apologized with a bow. We smiled when we heard her giggle.

"Come one you two," We stood and fell back into line continuing to follow Takora-san.

'I can't wait to see Cloud again,' I thought with a smile.

"Someone seems to have fell in love at first sight," I smiled and looked up at the sound of the gentle whisper.

"I don't know Rama-chan. I think I did, but who knows right?" I whispered back putting an arm around his waist as he put an arm around my neck.

"Right. We'll see when the future comes," He smiled and winked at me before he give me a quick kiss my lips. I smiled at my red haired best friend as we continued our walk. Soon we found ourselves in the head office. Takora-san was in a room talking to the head master as we sat and waited. Like always, when waiting, we're always talking.

"I can't wait to see that hotty Hiei again. I just want to grab him and kiss him!." I giggled along with the others. 'Kurama-chan you crack me up'.

Me and Kurama are close best friends. We go back years, maybe even life before this. We love each other as friends and never considered each other anything more. We so close that its ok to us that we share kisses here and there, touch each other, and cuddle together. I continued to listen to them talk about cute the other guys they like are. When I giggled at Kurama's statement, he embraced me and shared another quick kiss with me. We depend on one another. Nothing probably couldn't even separate us. Not even death. Our talking stopped when Takora-san emerged from the room.

"Ok ladies lets take you to your dorms," Takora-san said before leading us to our dorms. On our way, she told us who is paired up. Luckly, I only had to share with Kurama. The rest of the three were sharing a dorm room. I was happy with the section. I rathered to only share with Kurama because I felt more comfortable with him. Our dormed turned out to be dorm #210 and the other tree dorm is #215 across the hall. Our dorms were on the second floor, which I believe is a good thing. After unpacking our things that were brought up to our dorms for us, Takora-san gaves us each a map that had our classes marked on them. Only because we refused to be shown around sense we were tired already. Takora-san then left, but not before kissing all of our foreheads and saying bye to us first. I yawned and grabbed Kurama's hand, pulling him into the room, locking the door behind us. We both got in one of the beds and snuggled against each other. We shared yet another kiss before sleep took us.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomodachi's Boarding School

Cross-over: YYH, Yugioh, Kingdom of Hearts, Gravitation (I Don't Own Them), and OOC

Warning: yaoi, lemons (NOW!), cross dressing

Carita: Welcome to Chapter 3! YaY! mutters I'm actually enjoying writing this

Hiei: smirks I just bet you do. Hey baby

Carita: giggles Hi there kisses Hiei Where's my other love

Kurama: Right here kisses Carita

Carita: smiles happily Well everyone else is out eating. Know that Kurama and Sora are only friends. Well on with the story!

Last time:

_After unpacking our things that were brought up to our dorms for us, Takora-san gaves us each a map that had our classes marked on them. Only because we refused to be shown around sense we were tired already. Takora-san then left, but not before kissing all of our foreheads and saying bye to us first. I yawned and grabbed Kurama's hand, pulling him into the room, locking the door behind us. We both got in one of the beds and snuggled against each other. We shared yet another kiss before sleep took us._

Now:

KURAMA'S P.O.V:

My nap lasted long enough until I decided to wake up. I smiled when I noticed I was still snuggled up with Sora. I continued to watch him sleep, but it wasn't long until he awokened.

"Rama?" I smiled more and gave him a small kiss. He smiled also and kissed me passionately. I don't know how long we were making out, but I didn't care. We pulled each other closer and I moved my thigh to brush against his getting hard groin. He gave a small and started kissing on my neck. I too moaned enjoying him kissing the special spot on my neck. Our hands began to roam around each others bodies. We both sat up to stand on our knees and shared another passionate kiss. Our moans released when he and I began to rub our groins together. Our arms wrapped around each other, hugging closely continuing to grind. Reading each other's minds, we quickly discarded our skirts and our underwear. Our lips then connected together again as we both fell to the bed on our sides.

NORMAL P.O.V:

Kurama moved a hand down Sora's body unit it landed at his groin. Sora release a loud moan when Kurama began to stroking him. Wanting to return the favor, Sora did the same to him. The room became fulled with pants and moans. Feeling they were close their stroking became faster. It wasn't long before they came at the same time. Kurama and Sora held each other close as the cried out. Now they lay panting and grasping for air.

"That was...amazing," Sora said still panting.

"Yeah," Kurama agreed finally getting his breathing together.

"Do you think we should continue what we do once we get a boyfriend?" Sora asked now laying on Kurama's chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around Sora.

"I don't know, but it'll maybe be best that we don't," Kurama replied. Sora smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right," Sora then said before sitting up.

"I'm going to shower."

"Alright. I'll shower when you're done," Kurama said before getting comfortable on the bed. With that, Sora went into the bathroom.

Carita: Just so you know, THEY ARE ONLY FRIENDS! They'll stop touching one another but the small, quick kissing and the cuddling can continue. Sora will hook up with Cloud and Kurama will hook up with Hiei.

Yami: Make sure to review--

Carita: OR NO CHAPTER 4!


End file.
